


Peter Cried

by FebruaryFun



Series: Peter's Recovery [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: This is an AU that takes place at the end of Endgame. The end is changed, and Tony helps Peter pick up the pieces.





	Peter Cried

“I'm sorry…!” Peter watched, helpless, as Pepper kneeled next to Mr. Stark. He was suddenly reminded of that night, in the lake…

The Vulture had dropped him from the sky, and shot a hole in his parachute. Peter plummeted into the lake, and the chute tangled around it. He remembered how cold he was… fighting, helpless… drowning. Mr. Stark- Tony- was there to save him. To pull him out. But not this time.

Someone pulled him away- he wasn't sure who, he didn't care- and he sobbed against his chest, trembling. He could feel the panic in him rising. “No- no! Mr. Stark!” His eyes widened as the body turned to dust… nothing left. And suddenly it was so much more real, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Someone was screaming. No, wait, he was screaming. “MR. STARK! PLEASE, NO, NO I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, PLEASE! TONY! DAD!!” 

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

“KID!”

Peter screamed again, thrashing against Cap as he held him down. “MR. STARK! PLEASE, NO, NO I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, PLEASE! TONY! DAD!!”

Tony Stark fell to his knees next to Peter. “What the hell is happening to him?!”

“He was hit by one of Ms. Maximoff's spells.” Dr. Strange landed next to them, expression unreadable as always. “He's currently experiencing his worst fears, merged perfectly into what was happening at the time he got hit. He doesn't know that it isn't reality.”

Tony frantically looked between Stephen and Peter. “Well?! Fix it!”

“I can't,” he sighed, exasperated. Sometimes it was difficult being the only one around who understood what was going on. “It wasn't meant for him, so it's not a strong spell. If we just wait it out a few more minutes-”

He was cut off by another scream from Peter. Whatever he said was unintelligible, the boy fighting against Cap so hard that Tony was worried he was going to break something. “Wizard… you better be right about this…”

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Peter kneeled on the torn battle ground, alone. A sickeningly familiar, tingling feeling went through his body. He wasn't surprised… everyone around him had turned to dust… now it was his turn. Tony wasn't there to hold him this time. No one was. “I don't understand…” Peter's voice was raw from screaming. He swallowed, feeling sick when he discovered that his mouth was dry. Dusty. He was losing feeling in every part of his body, being torn apart piece by piece. “We won, so wh…” He couldn't speak. His lips blew away in front of him… 

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Peter's eyes snapped open again, disoriented and full of adrenaline. Too much noise, too much. “Get off, let go, get off of me-!!” Whoever was holding him down released him, and he immediately got to his feet and ran. Someone called out after him, he ignored it. He collapsed against a piece of rubble, shaking, trying to figure out where he was. And then… then Tony was in front of him, Pepper by his side. He was saying something, but Peter couldn't seem to hang on to the words. What he  _ could _ hang on to was Tony. He threw himself into the older man's arms, shaking as he was wrapped in his arms, firmly and safely. No tingling, no dust. Finally, he could hear what he was saying.

“-just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.”

 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Tony rocked Peter in his arms, gently shushing him. He wasn't even sure the kid realized that he was crying. “It was just a nightmare, Pete. Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare…” He looked at Pepper, desperate for help. She, in turn, looked at the Captain.

Steve nodded, turning to the Dr. Strange and the Wakandans. “Take Tony and Peter with you to Wakanda, find them somewhere safe to stay. The rest of us… We'll do damage control.” He looked to Captain Marvel, who was still wearing the gauntlet. When she snapped her fingers, Thanos and his army were destroyed. Which is how a spell ended up going right through the dust of an enemy and into Peter.

A swirl of sparks and light opened up a portal to Shuri's laboratory. Tony let Peter latch on to him as he carried him through. As he walked he realized that Peter wasn't the only one shaking.

The war was over. But the recovery… It was going to take some time.


End file.
